


Things to Think About

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Series: Throwing Knives and Pointed Ears [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec likes to call Magnus kitten, Alternate Universe, I did artwork ouo, Multi, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: The aftermath of "To Unlock a Heart"Magnus smiled at them. Each of them looking over Sebastian before giving him a hug. Magnus then noticed Alec leaving the room. He followed the warlock to the hallway, grabbing his sleeve to stop him in his tracks. “Hey,” Magnus said. “Leaving so soon?”“Hey yourself,” Alec smirked. “Just thought I leave you all to your intimate moment before I can discuss payment.”“Right,” Magnus trailed off. He bit his lip. “I-I just wanted to thank you for helping us. Helping him. Sebastian is like a brother to me and if he had died today, I wouldn’t have forgiven myself-” Magnus stopped short as Alec shushed him, placing a finger on his lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By popular request, I have decided to continue this.
> 
> Again, not entirely sure what I was doing.
> 
> Translations at the end.

 

The moment Magnus woke up, his Shadowhunter instincts blared alarms when he looked at unfamiliar items in an unfamiliar room. He quickly sat up, utterly confused until he heard a light snore next to him. Looking over he saw Alec next to him, laying on his back and hands entwined together on his belly. Magnus gulped as the events from yesterday came back to him. Magnus took a few deep breaths before slowly leaving the bed. He felt the shirt he was wearing fall off one shoulder. ‘Oh yeah,’ Magnus thought, looking at the shirt that was two size too big on him, ‘he lent me his clothes.’

 

“Your clothes have been cleaned and folded in the bathroom.”

 

Magnus jumped, startled. Turning, he noticed Alec was awake, turned on his side and leaning against his elbow. Magnus turned away quickly, refusing to meet Alec’s eyes and a dust of red showing on his cheeks. “Uh, thanks,” he mumbled before scurrying to the bathroom. Closing the door, he exhaled in relief. He looked at himself in the mirror, surveying his face. His expression scrunched up by how bare he looked without his makeup. “Hopefully, I can get inside without bumping into anyone,” he sighed as he began changing.

 

But with his luck, it’ll probably happen anyway.

 

Leaving the bedroom, fully dressed, he saw Alec sitting back against a chair, a tablet on his lap and a cup of coffee  in hand. Alec looked up and smiled at Magnus. “Good morning,” the warlock greeting. “Would you like some coffee?”

 

“Morning,” Magnus replied. “No, but thank you. I should be getting back really.” Alec nodded in understanding, putting the tablet and coffee on the little table next to the chair. “Thanks. For letting me stay the night.” Looking up, he almost jumped when he noticed Alec in front of him.

 

“It’s no trouble, kitten,” Alec chuckled, watching Magnus’ cheeks puff a bit in annoyance of the little pet name. He stared as Magnus averted his eyes, biting his lip. Alec swallowed, feeling a bit parched. “Hey,” he began, catching back Magnus’ attention, “you gonna be okay? You can stay longer if you don’t feel like going just yet.”

 

Magnus shook his head. “I’m gonna have to face this sooner or later anyway,” Magnus explained. “And I’m pretty sure I overstayed my welcome here.”

 

‘You actually haven’t and I really like you here,’ Alec thought. “Okay then. Let me portal you nearby then. Save you some time.”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus sighed.

 

Outstretching his hand, Alec opened up a portal. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Magnus.”

 

Magnus nodded, strangely feeling slightly disappointed the nickname Alec gave him didn’t leave his mouth. Walking through the portal, Magnus disappeared from Alec’s sight. Closing the portal, Alec felt his mood slightly drop.

 

The door slammed open.

 

“Hey, big bro, we’re home~!” a cheery voice bellowed.

 

Alec groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. ‘This is gonna be a long day.’

 

~~~~

 

“Where the absolute fuck have you been?!”

 

Magnus winced at the shout as he entered the Institute. He stared at Sebastian, Clary, and Raphael staring down at him. ‘Way to start the day, Bane,’ he thought as he walked past his friends. “Hi to you, too,” he greeted, his voice dull.

 

“Dude, we were really worried about you!” Sebastian exclaimed, walking in pace with Magnus and the others following. “You ran off, blocked your tracking, and didn’t pick up any of our calls. What were we supposed to think? That you were okay?”

 

“Well, I am, aren’t I?” An arm grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. Magnus slapped it away, turning to them. “I said I’m fine,” he growled.

 

“You’re not, amigo,” Raphael argued. “Yesterday really shook you up.”

 

“I rather not talk about yesterday, please,” Magnus begged, pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked off again, the others following him again.

 

“As much as we don’t want to, this is Camille that they’re talking about,” Clary sighed.

 

Magnus flinched at the mention of Camille and simply walked up to one of the screens and begin working to survey the streets of anything suspicious. He pretty much tuned them out right after, not engaging in any more conversations. Instead, his thought drifted to last night and his time with Alec. Alec was very understanding and gentle to Magnus in a way Magnus has never felt before. Magnus clearly remembered the feel of Alec’s warm touch on his cheeks, his breath against his, and the beautiful hue of his hazel eyes. And the kiss that Magnus initiated felt so fitting and so right that Magnus want to keep doing it all night long. A shiver went up his spine as he wondered what would’ve happened if they kept kissing.

 

“And I also had sex in your room.” Sebastian’s voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

 

Magnus blink, and turned to look at Sebastian with a shocked expression. “What?”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed. “Dude, seriously, are you okay? I mean you were pretty shaken up when Aldertree told you about this,” Sebastian waved his hands, “‘marriage.’” Magnus pursed his lips at remembering. “Please tell us you’re not actually thinking about accepting this.”

 

“Guys, please!” Magnus snapped, startling them. “I swear I’m fine. I just needed to do a lot of thinking last night. And the last thing I want to think about right now is that.”

 

Raphael frowned, leaning against the table with his hip. “ Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer,” he spoke, directing the sentence to Magnus.

 

“Yo tambien lo espero,” Magnus responded. Closing the holoscreen, Magnus walked to the direction of his room. “There’s a demon disturbance in the North. Go get geared up. Inform Ragnor and have Catarina on standby just in case. I’m gonna get myself ready.”

 

“Don’t take too long!” Clary chirped.

 

“Biscuit, you know this beautiful face of mine has to be fabulous before I fight,” Magnus smirked before walking away from their sight.

 

~~~~

 

Magnus breathed deeply, trying to keep his cool as he, Sebastian, and Clary took cover behind a stone wall, Ragnor and Raphael somewhere else in the building. “What did I just say to you two before we got in the building?” he asked, his eye twitching.

 

“Always check twice?” Sebastian replied, his voice slightly higher than usual.

 

“And what did you two do?”

 

“Not check twice,” Clary squeaked.

 

“And look what happened,” Magnus quietly hissed, peeking from behind the wall. Surveying, he saw at least six demons. He looked back the siblings. Both had scratches here and there from one of the demons they faced a little earlier. Luckily, nothing was severe, but the two had lost their seraph blades at the floor above them. Magnus took a quick check of the number of knives he had. ‘Eight,’ Magnus thought, looking over at the two with him. ‘Two chances I can miss, but the rest have to matter.’ “Here’s what’s going to happen,” he whispered to them, “on the count of three, I want you two to book out of this floor and get your blades. Find Ragnor and Raphael as soon as you can.”

 

“What? And leave you with six of these guys?” Sebastian hissed. “You’re asking for a death wish!”

 

“Well, it’s better than having to bring you two back to your parents in pieces!” Magnus snapped back, making Sebastian bite back a comment. Magnus looked at Clary, challenging her to try and argue, too.

 

Clary bit her lip. “You better be right behind us,” she mumbled.

 

Nodding, Magnus began peeking again. “Get ready,” he whispered, seeing a demon slowly trudge to their direction. “One…”

 

Sebastian held his sister close as they stood up together.

 

“Two…”

 

The demon’s tail swished dangerously. Magnus clutched his knives.

 

“Three!”

 

Magnus stepped away from their cover and threw a knife which pierced the demon, turning it to ash. Sebastian and Clary ran, Magnus following behind them. A demon came close and Magnus threw a knife, but narrowly missed the demon’s head. Cursing, Magnus dodged its claws, but the claws caught his shirt, tearing it at the middle. Quickly, he took out another knife and hit the demon dead center. Turning, he ducked as a tail tried to stab his face. Slicing it off, he chucked the next knife right at the demon’s heart. ‘Four more left,’ Magnus thought, taking three of the four knives he held in his belt. Magnus stared down the three demons that were left, his back turned to Sebastian and Clary. Hoping that the two have already left the room, he activated his accuracy rune and took a deep breath breathing throwing the knives.

 

The sound of the demons screeching and turning to ash was satisfying.

 

Magnus panted, sweat dripping from his brow and adrenaline dying down. His ears were ringing and fingers felt numb. He took a deep breath and began to turn to follow Clary and Sebastian.

 

He didn’t notice the seventh demon in the vicinity.

 

“Magnus!” a voice yelled.

 

Blood splattered the floor.

 

~~~~

 

“Catarina!”

 

The platinum haired woman turned, her blue highlighted bangs bouncing. Ragnor and Raphael came running in, keeping the doors open.

 

“Ragnor, Raphael, what’s going on?” she asked.

 

“We have a situation, and it’s bad. I mean really bad,” Ragnor replied.

 

“How bad-”

 

“Come on, Seb, stay awake!”

 

At the doorway that Ragnor and Raphael had left open, Clary and Magnus were keeping a barely conscious Sebastian up. The blond’s side was bleeding profusely, and his wound was covered by Magnus’ jacket.

 

“Shit,” Catarina gasped. “Take him to the infirmary now!”

 

They all rushed to the infirmary and laid down Sebastian. Catarina immediately went to work on the wound, laying Magnus’ bloodied jacket to the side. Sebastian hissed when Catarina touched his wound.

 

“Fuck!” 

 

“Stay still, you’re gonna be fine,” Catarina whispered, working to stop the blood.

 

Magnus stood at the side with the others, biting his thumbnail as his body trembled. He replayed what had happened earlier. The seventh demon coming behind him. Magnus unprepared. Sebastian pushing him out of the way. Blood covering the floor. Magnus’ breath quickened at the familiarity of the situation, but he knew the outcome had to be different. It had to be. It can’t end like that. He didn’t want to fail Sebastian like he failed-

 

“Magnus!”

 

Magnus was startled out of his thoughts by Clary, who stood right in front of him, staring at him worryingly. “Bastion is gonna be okay,” she assured softly. “He’s gonna be fine, Cat’s fixing him up. Are you still here with us?”

 

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Magnus nodded.

 

“Damn it all!”

 

Catarina’s outburst startled them.

 

“What?” Raphael questioned. “What’s wrong?”

 

Catarina pulled away from Sebastian and went to the phone on the desk nearby, opening the contacts list. “I was able to stop the bleeding, but Sebastian has demon poison and the izrate won’t work for that. I was able to slow it down so I can call the closest warlock. Ah, here!” She began dialing the number.

 

Everyone held their breath as they heard two rings and a click.

 

“Hello? Is this Alec Lightwood, the High Warlock?”

 

Magnus’ heart stopped for a moment.

 

‘Oh boy…’

 

~~~~

 

Alec stepped through the portal, straightening out his black leather jacket. Looking around, he tried to remember what this place looked like twenty years ago. A lot had seemed to change.

 

“Oh good, you’re here!” a voice piped up.

 

Alec turned and saw a young woman with platinum hair and blue highlights on her bangs. “I suppose you are Catarina Loss, right?” Alec asked. She nodded. “Please take me to your friend.”

 

“This way, please,” Catarina rushed, her footsteps hurried. Alec followed in step. She led him the the infirmary, opening the door for him to enter. As he walked in, he looked around the room. From what he saw, there was a Hispanic male probably in his late teens, a man with dark hair highlighted with a cabbage green color, a young redhead, and...Magnus. Alec’s breath caught when Magnus’ eyes looked up and made contact with his. But it broke as quick as it came. Alec then heard a pained groan. Looking over, he saw a platinum blond male on the bed closest to the group of four, writhing in pain. Catarina began to explain, “He’s been infected with demon poison. I was able to slow it down, but I’m not sure how long it will last.”

 

Alec walked over to the bed, pressing a hand against Sebastian’s forehead, a blue glow emitting from it. Alec bit his lower lip. “It’s a good thing you brought me in. Any longer and I wouldn’t be able to heal him.” He moved his hands to the wound and began to work his magic (no pun intended).  Sebastian hissed, writhing as Alec gradually remove the poison in his veins. Alec breath steadily, feeling his energy deplete using healing magic. He grit his teeth as time went by. With a grunt, he stumbled back, breaking the stream of magic. “Shit.”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, stepping forward.

 

“I didn’t anticipate how much poison is in his system,” Alec panted. “Healing magic takes a lot of energy; energy that I don’t have.”

 

“What?!” Ragnor exclaimed. “You don’t have the energy? Really? We can’t just wait for you to gain the energy back when our friend is dying!”

 

Alec turned to glare at Ragnor, towering over him with an annoyed expression. Magnus, sensing the tension, came between the two of them before anything could happen. “Gentlemen, save your bitch fight for later!” Magnus firmly chastised. “We need to help Sebastian. Is there anyway you can replenish your energy?”

 

Alec gave him a fond smile. “There is a way.” He held out his hand towards Magnus. “It requires transferring your energy to me.” Magnus blinked, looking at Alec before focusing his gaze to the hand in front of him. “It works, trust me,” Alec assured. Alec watched as Magnus looked at his friend worryingly. Magnus took a deep breath and took hold of Alec’s hand. The warlock felt the rush of energy transferring to him. Looking back at the boy on the bed, he returned to healing again.

 

Magnus tried to ignore the feel of Alec’s hand as they held hands. It was warm, just like it was last night. Magnus wanted to feel more of that warmth from Alec. Before he could tighten his grip, Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and cut of his magic from Sebastian. The blond man took a deep inhale of breath before his body laxed, indicating recovery. Magnus and the others rushed to his side.

 

Sebastian weakly opened his eyes, and gave a small smirk. “Hey guys,” he breathed.

 

“Bastian!” Clary cried, surging forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Dios mío, you fucking scared us,” Rapheal hissed without any heat to it.

 

“Good to have you back, boy,” Ragnor sighed.

 

“Thank god,” Catarina chuckled.

 

Magnus smiled at them. Each of them looking over Sebastian before giving him a hug. Magnus then noticed Alec leaving the room. He followed the warlock to the hallway, grabbing his sleeve to stop him in his tracks. “Hey,” Magnus said. “Leaving so soon?”

 

“Hey yourself,” Alec smirked. “Just thought I leave you all to your intimate moment before I can discuss payment.”

 

“Right,” Magnus trailed off. He bit his lip. “I-I just wanted to thank you for helping us. Helping him. Sebastian is like a brother to me and if he had died today, I wouldn’t have forgiven myself-” Magnus stopped short as Alec shushed him, placing a finger on his lips.

 

Alec gave the young Shadowhunter a gentle smile. “I completely understand. I’m an older brother, remember? I know how it is.”

 

“Thank you,” Magnus said softly, giving a small smile.

 

“Magnus Bane!” a voice called out.

 

Alec watched as Magnus froze at the voice. He turned and saw an elderly man walking towards them. “Good, you’re here.”

 

“Aldertree,” Magnus greeted, his voice tense and strained. Alec scowled.

 

The man, Aldertree looked over at Alec in a scrutinizing way, making the warlock bristle. Aldertree looked back at Magnus. “Good thing I found you. I hope you are free tomorrow. I wish to discuss the details of the marriage tomorrow before I take leave for the Clave once more.”

 

Magnus took a shaky breath. “I-”

 

“You again!”

 

Magnus turned and saw Jocelyn Fairchild rushing to them, anger written on her face. Luke was right behind her with an expression similar to his wife’s.

 

“I thought we told you about this already, Victor. This marriage isn’t happening,” the redheaded woman growled.

 

“That is what you said. Mr. Bane, here, has not refused anything. So I think it best to speak of the marriage as soon as possible,” Aldertree explained.

 

“Magnus never confirmed anything about this,” Luke barked. “You shouldn’t assume that his silence for an approval!”

 

“Well, he must be able to pass down his blood to preserve the sacred bloodline.”

 

“Well, if he wanted to do that, then let him do it for love and not for duty!”

 

Magnus stood frozen as the elders began to debate his future. This was the thing he really want to avoid. His brain was blank and his breath quickened. If something wasn’t done to stop this conversation, he’s going to have a panic attack.

 

“If I may interrupt,” Alec piped in, startling them. Magnus completely forgot about him over the stress of the shouting match. “If it is alright, I would like to discuss my payment for healing the boy. Bastian, was it?” he asked, looking at Magnus.

 

“We-well, his full name is Sebastian,” Magnus stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What? Is Sebastian okay?” Jocelyn asked, suddenly concern. 

 

“Did something happen?” Luke asked with equal amount of concern.

 

“It’s okay, you guys,” Magnus quickly assured. “He’s good now. Alexander, here, saved his life. Bastian is just resting now.”

 

Jocelyn and Luke visibly relaxed. Aldertree, though, looked a bit peeved at being interrupted. “I’m sure you can discuss your payment another time.”

 

Alec gave a smug look. “Well, I would, but this payment is something only dear Magnus can complete. I wish for him to spend the day with me tomorrow.”

 

A collective “What?” was heard.

 

Alec’s lips turned upwards, and wrapped an arm around Magnus, who flushed at the contact. “Well, Magnus, here, is a very important in the Shadowhunter world, I think it be best for him to learn of the Downworld with his own eyes. So as payment, Magnus should explore the Downworld with me as his escort. So,” Alec gave a smug look at Aldertree, “I guess you will have to schedule your talk for your next visit.” Alec began to walk off with Magnus in tow. “Now if you would excuse me, Magnus and I have to discuss the details for tomorrow.”

 

Magnus felt relieved as Alec led them away. As soon as they turned the corner, Alec let go of Magnus, who felt a bit disappointed at the lose of warmth. Instead, Magnus leaned back against the wall. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s no trouble.”

 

“That was a really good excuse you made up to get me out of there,” Magnus sighed.

 

Alec looked at him with an incredulous expression. “I wasn’t joking,” Alec huffed. “I really do want that as payment.”

 

Magnus’ amber eyes widened. “Um,” Magnus sputtered.

 

“So how about I pick you up at ten tomorrow? I’ll meet you at the front of the institute,” Alec smiled.

 

If Magnus didn’t know any better, he would’ve said that Alec was an angel with such a smile. “Well, I...I don’t...um...they...o-okay,” Magnus fumbled, his heart beating rapid, he felt it would explode. “Ten is good.”

 

Alec stepped forward and leaned close to Magnus until their lips were close to touching. Magnus blushed, remember the feel of them when he kissed Alec yesterday. “I will see you then, kitten,” Alec whispered, his breath mixing with Magnus’.

 

With that Alec began to walk away, Magnus watching as the warlock disappeared from view. With such a turn of event, Magnus strangely felt very excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> -Espero que sepas lo que vas a hacer: I hope you know what you are going to do
> 
> -Yo tambien lo espero: I hope so too
> 
> Hope you guys liked the story! I'll probably still continue this since it's growing on me.


End file.
